supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel gets supsended from school
Transcript Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: Oh my God, I am not looking forward to this) Gemma the Good Witch: "NO! I don't want to see this either!" Nicole: "I agree with Hideki-kun and Gemma, they're not looking forward, Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel got suspended from school, wait for it.........for spanking a teacher because she decided that the class would dissect a frog, she went off her nut." Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: Anyone, with a spanking senstivity, do not watch his video, you'll be scarred for life though, so listen to what I'm telling you right now! Do not watch this video! Don't do it! I'm not kidding!) is in a science class Teacher: "Class, we are dissecting frogs today!" Orla: "What? What'd she say?! OMG! Did she just say--" Bridget: "Excuse me?! What did you say?! That is disgusting! How could you cut up these poor, innocent little things?! Frogs are our friends! Miss Hart, (pointing her finger) you should be ashamed of yourself, mistreating these poor, defenseless frogs for your own, sick, selfish lesson plan!" Orla: "I'm not a PETA member, but I find this disgusting and cruel regardless!" Nicole: "I agree, as no good can come from this. Anyway, Bridget was so offended and became defensive." Bridget: "Miss Hart, or should I say, Miss Heart-Less, time to teach you a lesson on respect for living creatures!" grabs a long ruler gasp Bridget: "Bend over Miss Hart!" duct tapes Miss Hart's wrists and ankles to the desk and spanks her buttocks with a ruler 20 times Miss Hart: "Bridget, please stop!" Bridget: "SHUT UP, YOU F***ING B****! HAVE YOU NO SHAME, MISTREATING THOSE POOR INNOCENT CREATURES? DISGUSTING OR NOT, FROGS ARE ANIMALS; THEY ARE LIVING CREATURES AND THEY SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT THEY DESERVE!" pulls Miss Hart's panties and lifts up the teacher's skirt and spanks her 25 more times as the other students look on in shock Huizong: "" (Translation: Oh........my...........god.......when I thought certain Japanese soldiers spanking comfort women was bad, this is...... Oh my god......) Reicheru: "What the f*** Bridget, calm the f*** down, they're just dead frogs!" Sophie the Otter: "Yeah! What's wrong with them, anyway?" Reicheru: "Mein gott, Sophie, you're right! Can't she just shut the f*** up already for being a stupid baka?!" student helpfully removes the duct tape, allowing Miss Hart's wrists and ankles to move freely from the desk. She pulls down her skirt, confiscates the ruler, and looks at Bridget sternly Miss Hart: "Bridget, I am very upset with your attitude. You do not spank me in front of the whole class, especially during a science lesson. That was disgusting, hideous, and I will not have it! Now go to the principal's office, missy!" Bridget: (sulking) "Why did I deserve that? Frogs are friends!" (Walks away) Reicheru: "F*** YEAH! There she goes being a Whining Snotface." Another Giuseppe: "I bet she's gonna be in big trouble for what Reicheru said, just being a Whining Snotface." Principal's Office is in the principal's office with David Bridget: "Miss Hart is an evil conniving woman, who loves to kill those poor, innocent animals, just for her sick, twisted lesson plans! She should be fired!" Principal Hartman: "Those frogs were already dead. Miss Hart could not have planned to kill what were already dead, young lady. I believe PETA has given you mixed messages." Bridget: "What are you talking about?! PETA never lies! (Stands up from her seat) PETA speaks the truth, you'll see!" Principal Hartman: "I believe that PETA has left you blind to the truth. However, because of your actions in class, you will be suspended from school for the rest of the week." Another Mark: "" (Translation: "She just f***ing deserved it for being a jerk!") Catherine the Spellcaster: "I agree with Ri Dae-Jung. Why in Gryffindor did she have to spank her teacher? That was just really cruel!" Suspension Aftermath David: "Young lady, I have had it!" Bridget: "Yeah, it was worth getting suspended anyway." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory World Transcripts Category:Suspension Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts